


Not a Good Man

by MnnH



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But whatever, Deadlock McCree, Family, Gangs, Gen, Headcanon, half mexican mccree, his mother - Freeform, idk man this is how i would like it to happen, just wanted to post it to have it somewhere, or save it, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnnH/pseuds/MnnH
Summary: Since then, Jesse was sure he wasn't a good man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed ;; deal with it i guess

**“** You are **NOT** a good man! **”** the woman shouted with tears on her eyes.  


The young boy just stared at her surprised. He had some problems at school, again. Days had been harder than usual. His grandfather just passed away, leaving both of them alone. He tried to make it easier, but it was hard.

He knew that the school would call his mother, tell her what he did, but he wasn’t expecting her to cry. She was hysterical. A quick glance made him notice some glasses on the table. She had been drinking. 

 **“** Mom… **”** he began slowly but she cut him off by raising her hand. 

 **“** How do you want me to do this? I can’t do this alone, Jesse! **”** she sobbed.  **“** Dad is gone, I have to sell the car, I have to look for another job, I’m already late to pay your tuition, an━ and **YOU** …. **”** she looked at him again, he was staring at her with wide eyes.  **“** And you do **NOTHING** but cause trouble… **”**  


Jesse couldn’t reply to that, he had never seen his mother break like this, not even with ‘ _Lito’s_ funeral, not when things were hard, never. She was always **STRONG** , and showed him a smile, and tell him everything was going to be alright. 

But not today. 

Jesse saw her just like how she really was, a mess. 

More tears fell from her face, Jesse always thought tha his mother was beautiful, but looking her like this made his chest ache.  **“** You are just like **HIM** … **”** she sobbed. **“** You are just like _McCree_. **”**

 **“** Mom… **”  
**

 **“** I’m sorry, Jus━ just go to your room. **”  
**

Jesse didn’t go back to his room that night. He sneaked to his grandfather’s room, and took both revolvers, and left. It didn’t took him long to find the men he was looking for. He had heard that Deadlock were looking for a shooter.

And Jesse knew he could do it, because he was the **BEST**. ‘Lito told him so, he learned from the best, after all. ‘Lito wouldn’t let his guns to anyone but Jesse. 

He found himself outside a bar, and he recognized two men sitting on their bickes, laughing and drinking. 

 **“** Ey… **”** Jesse greeted them, both looked at him with amused looks, intimidating glances.   


 **“** Whachu want, _crio?_ **”** one of them asked with a cigar on mouth.  


Jesse hesitated for a moment, holding his bag close to himself. **“** I heard you were hiring. **”** at that, both men snorted, Jesse bite his cheek.

“Why? You know someone?” one of them asked in a chuckle.   


“I━ I want to work.”  


“Wait.” he was interrupted, the man with the cigar was staring at Jesse with a heavy gaze.  **“** Aren’t you, Anita Rodriguez’ son? **”** he asked pointing at Jesse, the other man made loud sound. Realizing that.   


 **“** Yes… she’s my ma’. **”** he replied.  


 **“** Oh, yeah. She’s always so pretty… **”** the slower man laughed thinking on her to then cough a moment.  **“** Sorry ‘bout Don Rodriguez, tho. **”** he gave his condolences.   


Jesse felt it like a joke.  **“**  ‘s okay. **”** he sighed, wanting to get back at the point. 

 **“** So, why does Anita’s son wants to work with us? **”** he took away his cigar, letting the black smoke cover his face. Jesse felt his own hands cold, and suddenly he realized that he was completely alone with these men.  


 **“** I need money. **”**  


“Why?”  


 **“** For my ma’. **”** at thatt answer both men looked at each other.   


 **“** And what can you even do━ err, what’s your name, again? **”**  


 **“** Jesse. **”**  


 **“** Right, what can you even do, Jesse? **”**  


 **“** … I can use these. **”** he said to show the revolvers of his bag. Both men looked surprised that a kid was carrying with those on this school bag. But Jesse looked as serious as they did.   


 **“** What do you plan to do with those? **”** One of the men asked, uncertian. Even careful at Jesse’s gaze. If they knew the rumors of the Rodriguez family, they would know how sharp their shots were. 

 **“** Whatever you wanted me to do. **”**  


 **“** And if we tell you to kill someone? **”** one of them asked.   


That was the moment when Jesse stopped being the 14 year old boy, and become a man, taking that choise took every part of childhood that was left. Broke him, and made his heart made of hice. 

His mother said he wasn’t good? he could do that, be just like his dad, be just like McCree.

 **“** You know, what we do is not even good━━ **”  
**

 **“** I will do it. **”** Jesse said with no more hesitation. The men moved to look each other, and smile. They could try this, they had **NOTHING** to lose, and it looked like Jesse either had somehting to lose.

 **“** A’right, Rodriguez ━━ **”**    


 **“** McCree. **”**  


 **“** What? **”**  


 **“** Please call me McCree. **”**  


 **“** A’right… we can arrange that you met Deadlock… but we aren’t good men anyways, you know that, right? **”**    


 **“** It’s okay. **”** Jesse nodded. **“** I’m not a good man either. **”**  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This mostly my hc of how Jesse got in deadlock.


End file.
